


OC Drabbles

by Sukiya62



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Body Worship, Choking, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/M, I wrote porn lol, Multi, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukiya62/pseuds/Sukiya62
Summary: Just some drabbles that feature my OCs, probably some of my friend's OCs as well. Some will be vent, which I'll label. I won't post anything super dark or graphic tho, cause that's private, lol.





	1. Dishes and Disses

**Author's Note:**

> This is vent, kind of from work yesterday, and also from that night about 2 weeks ago when the dishwasher was literally giving everyone attitude about.. doing his job??? This is just kinda what I wish I had done yesterday, and how I thought he might react to me doing it, haha. Like, that one night two weeks ago, he literally snapped at some of us. We just needed cups and utensils? Cause there was a rush??? And we were running out?????? And like, he'll come into the server's station to get a drink or something and he'll see all the dishes, and just... fucking leave them?? Ooooo, I'm just.. mmmmm

Astrid looked down at the bin chock full of dirty dishes and grimaced. _The restaurant isn’t even busy right now, he should be coming to get these...._ She looked into the entrance to the kitchen, back at the dishes, entrance, dishes, entrance, dishes. Finally, with a huff, she picked the bin up, hoisting it up to her hip and carried it into the kitchen.

It wasn’t until she neared the sink that the dishwasher saw her. She looked him dead in the eyes and she hoisted the bin up to the sink. She could see the anger burning in his eyes, but she maintained eye contact, her own anger shining through as she very deliberately, and very slowly, set the tub of dirty dishes down. She stared at him for a bit longer, for good measure, before turning away and making her way back to the server’s station.

She could hear him slamming dishes, throwing a pissy fit about having to do his job. She rolled her eyes and she went over to the sink and turned on the hot water, washing her hands thoroughly. _Not today, you ‘I kin my own OC’ fuck.._ she thought to herself.


	2. Soy Pot Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid is scheduled to open and runs into a bit of a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happened to me yesterday, and it's not the first time it's happened. This is kinda what I wish I had said, but didn't, cause I need to be professional, haha. :^)

Astrid let out a sigh as she made her way around the small restaurant, uncovering the plastic wrap from the soy pots. When she reached out for one and pulled it closer, her eyebrows furrowed. It felt light... She fully uncovered it and the lifted the lid, then glared down at it. It was about half full, and when she looked it over, the pot itself was still gross. They were supposed to clean and fill them last night...

She clicked her tongue and then went to finish up the last four pots and found there was a second one that wasn’t full either. She grumbled under her breath and made her way to the back, picking up a tray and then going around and checking all the soy pots. There were 17 in the restaurant, and she found 6 that were absolutely  _ filthy _ . She was beyond pissed. She was sick and tired of having to clean up after people when she had limited time to open. Sure, she could get everything done and still have 10 minutes to spare, but she still had to sweep the restaurant, as the new guy apparently didn’t know how to mop so it took longer. (Seriously though, how do you not know how to mop??)

Astrid made her way back with the tray of soy pots, fuming. She looked at the towel rack and grimaced. They were low on towels too... With a huff, she turned towards where the paper towels were held and ripped off a few. She then turned on the hot water and let it warm up before running the paper towels underneath it, wetting them and then turning it off. She squeezed out the excess water and then turned her attention to the soy pots. She set about cleaning them then, doing the best she could with the paper towels and limited time. She got the crusted soy off, which was all that really mattered to her, and then filled the two pots that were near empty.

Once that was done, she tossed the paper towels in the trash and whipped out her phone. She then started typing furiously into the work group chat.

**[Hey, so I know it can be hard to tell when the soy pots are full, except not really cause all you need to do it hold it at a certain angle and you can clearly see where the line of soy is, but when you pick one up and it FEELS light, for the love of fucking God, fill that shit up. And make sure you’re actually, I dunno, CLEANING them at the end of the night? I had to go and wipe down 6 fucking soy pots just now. There’s really no fucking excuse for me to be cleaning up after you guys. You all are always talking about how you’re senior staff and you wanna look out for and help us, but you sure as FUCK don’t act like it. I get that you all hate this fucking job, trust me, I do too, but you can’t go around half assing everything. You’re just making it harder for the rest of us. If you’re going to continue to half ass your job, then leave. And that’s my fucking onion.]**

She hit the send button and then locked her phone, stuffing it back into her pocket and carrying her happy tail back out into the dining room, resetting the tables with the missing soy pots. She was 1000% done with her coworkers’ bullshit, and she wasn’t going to let it stand any longer. She wasn’t going to pretend and act like everything was fine. She was over it, and she was going to speak the fuck up. She was ready to shank someone if she fucking had to. Johnny has plenty of knives. She was certain if she just asked politely he’d give her one.

Astrid let out a sigh and did her best to push these thoughts from her mind. She needed to be calm for when she was serving customers, seeing as how they would be open in like, 2 minutes. If she was angry, then she wouldn’t get good tips, and she lived on her tips. She would deal with this later, you best believe.


	3. Seating Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid’s coworker snaps at sweet old Emory for something he didn’t know anything about. So, Astrid snaps back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From last night. Surprise, another vent!! :^)

Astrid’s head whipped around and she glared at her co-worker. Did she just snap? At  _ Emory _ ? Oh fuck no.

“How about you try that again.” she snapped.

Her co-worker looked at her. “What?”

“I  _ said _ , how about you try that again? I really don’t appreciate your attitude right now, and you need to apologize.” At the girl’s continued look of confusion, Astrid smiled widely. “Here, how about this? I. Do. Not. A. Pre. Ci. Ate. Your. A. Ti. Tude. Apologize,  **_now_ ** .” Not only did Astrid’s voice drop low with the threat, but her eyes narrowed dangerously and she glared directly into the other girl’s eyes.

Astrid could see the fear in them and it made her chest swell with pride.

“Wh, what am I apologizing for? I didn’t do anything.”

Astrid let out a loud laugh. “Really bitch? ‘They’re supposed to be [name’s]. You need to  _ fix _ it.’ Umm, I’m sorry, but last I checked, we didn’t  _ know _ that her parents were coming in to eat, nor do we know  _ what they  _ **_fucking_ ** _ look like. _ So I suggest you try saying that again before I take this pen,” she pulled the pen out of the pocket of her kimono and clicked it open, “and drive it straight into your artery. And I won’t call 911.” She leaned in real close, whispering in her ear. “I’ll just watch you bleed out and die, smiling the entire time. Because that’s what a bitch like you deserves.” She then pressed a kiss to the girl’s cheek and pulled away, a satisfied smirk on her face. “So... where is Emory’s apology?”


	4. High as Fuuuuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid and Lark decide to eat a pot brownie in his basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got really high and wrote this. And Lark belongs to my friend Tosh!!! I’ll come back and edit in a photo of them later when I’m on my laptop and less high, lol
> 
> EDIT: here ya go, sluts. Astrid's hair is typically dyed pink, and Lark's is dyed green. Lark is my friend Tosh's OC, and this is their art. You can find them on Instagram (papertosh) and on Tumblr (bitter-plum-art)  
> 

Astrid giggled as she playfully papped Lark. Her extremities felt tingly, and she was all giggly and happy. And she had a _burning_ between her thighs. She licked her lips as she looked up at him.

“Hey, Lark... I wanna fuck..” she breathed out, twisting her body around and cupping his cheek with her hand.

His laughter died down and she gingerly pulled his face down to look at her. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

With that, Astrid grinned and snaked her way up his chest, twisting herself to face him and rising up onto the couch to her knees. Their faces moved closer, and soon their lips crashed together, sloppily. Astrid’s hands brushed past his undercut to thread her fingers in his hair.

Lark’s arms snagged around her waist, bringing her around to rest on his lap. Astrid moaned and ground herself on him, the tingling in her pussy intensifying. Her lips burned, and sticking her tongue in his mouth didn’t feel real.

His hands started to trail down to her hips, and when he reached them, he gripped them tightly. Astrid moaned into the kiss and ground herself on him harshly.

Astrid smirked as he broke the kiss. Her right hand left his hair and stroked along his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Her middle finger delicately traced his jaw and trailed down his neck. She then flawlessly switched to her index finger just in time to reach his titty. She slowly circled his nipple, giving it a small flick with her thumb before gliding down to the hem of his shirt.

Lark pants as she pulls away from him to lift his shirt over his head. Once the garment is removed, Astrid goes to move to rile him up some more, but Lark stops her by reaching for her hips. He then goes for the hem of her shirt and rips it off of her. It’s tossed to the side and seconds later, so is Astrid’s bra.

He cups one of her breasts gingerly in his hand, slowly moving his thumb to circle around her nipple. “You’re so beautiful Astrid.”

Astrid blushed, but rolled her eyes. “You always say that.”

“And I always mean it.” The puppy eyes he shot her way melted her heart.

Her breath hitched and she smiled at him. Her breasts tingled, and there was only one way to calm it. She brought a hand up to cup his jaw and pulled him down, rising up slightly to meet him, and pressed her breast against his mouth.

His lips clamped around her nipple and sucked harshly. Astrid cried out and knotted her fingers in his hair. He began to nibble on her nipple, tugging it harshly before soothing it with long, languid flicks of his tongue.

He did this for a while, Astrid rocking against him, and eventually he pulled his mouth away from her nipple. He carried it to a spot above her breasts and nipped harshly.

Astrid flung her head back and cried out as he marked her skin. As Lark planted hickies along his way up Astrid’s neck, his hand slowly trailed its way down. He eventually reached the edge of her panties, and it wasn’t until he was sliding his fingers between her thighs did Astrid feel his actions.

He slipped a finger down and slowly circled around her clit. Astrid panted, And Lark pulled away from her neck and brought his mouth up to her ear. “You have such a beautiful body, Astrid. It’s small, but it’s so nice.” He pushed aside her panties and slipped a finger into her core by the end of his sentence and Astrid shuddered out a moan.

Lark nibbled softly on the shell of her ear, whispering more body worshiping statements into her ear as his finger pumped inside her. His other hand circled up to her breast, cupping it in his hand and brushing his thumb over her nipple. Astrid moaned and arched into his touch, gasping when he would pull on her nipple.  Every now and then, his finger pulled out of her and moved to brush over her clit, rubbing gently but firmly. Her hips rolled in time with the movements of his finger on her clit, the tingling in her body intensifying with each stroke.

She rolled her hips with his thrusts, her moans getting louder. Her hands trembled as she slid them down his body, reaching for his pants and sliding them down. She was grateful he was only in sweatpants. She then brushed her hand along his clothed erection. It twitched under her touch, and slowly, she pulled it out of the opening in his boxers. She pushed his hand away from her pussy and slowly pulled away from him, reaching her hands down and pulling off her panties.

Lark watched her, a hungry look in his eyes as he licked his lips. She tossed the garment to the side and crawled over him, bringing her mouth down to his erection. Before she could wrap her lips around it, Lark’s hand found its way into her hair and yanked on it.

She glanced up at him, and when he brought his hands to her waist and started to pull, she grinned. She had a feeling she knew where this was going.

His grip moved to her hips, tightening his hold on them as he pulled her upside down, dragging his hands down along her side, over her ass, and down her thighs only to grasp them and wrap them around his neck. Astrid locked her heels together, her thighs pressing against Lark’s head. She could feel his breath puff onto her heated core and she could hear her heart pounding in her chest and the more she tingled. She grasped him in her hand and she felt his breath hitch.

Not only was Lark long, he was thick. She licked her lips as she looked down at his dick, grasping it firmly and bringing her mouth down and running her tongue along it. Lark hissed in a breath and then pressed his mouth to her pussy.

Astrid brought her mouth to the tip, and then slowly pushed him into her mouth. As she did so, Lark gave her folds a long, slow lick, and when she reached her limit, he brought his mouth to her clit and sucked. Astrid melted under his touch, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as she began to remove her mouth, before going back down.

She set a slow pace, which Lark followed. Once Astrid started to pick up her pace, he brought his tongue to her entrance and pushed in. Astrid moaned around his cock and caused Lark to moan in response, bucking into her mouth. Astrid started to choke a bit, tears springing to her eyes, but she found she rather liked it.

She could feel every single movement of his tongue inside her. She figured the weed made her more sensitive, as this happened every time they fucked while high. She wrapped her hand around his base, gripping him firmly as she bobbed her head faster. He matched her pace, pumping his tongue in and out of her harshly, twisting it while it was inside and sending her head into a spiral.

His hands gripped her thighs tightly, holding her in place above him. His nails dig into the flesh and Astrid started to hyper focus on the feeling. The blood rushing to her head from being in this position for a while only increased the tingly feeling she felt all over her body.

After a few more moments, Lark pulled away from her pussy and helped rotate her back to a normal position. They kissed passionately for a few moments, Astrid’s hands placed on his, her chest pressed against his.

Every part of her he touched burned. She felt a fire she had never felt before melting into her skin and settling in her bones. She shoved her tongue into his mouth as she began to lower herself onto his cock.

Lark pulled away from her mouth with a small gasp. “Astrid, wait. We need a condom.”

She brought a hand up to cup his face. “It’ll be fine, just this once.” she whispered, lowering herself further as she spoke.

Lark moaned and brought his hands to her hips. “Alright, this once.” And then he tightened his grip and pulled her fully down onto him.

They both moaned loudly, and Astrid felt her toes curl. Lark’s hands slid down off her hips and cupped her butt. He pressed his mouth to the crook of her neck as he gave it a firm squeeze and pulled her up.

Astrid threw her arms forward and around his neck, moaning as he pulled her up slowly, and then brought her crashing down on him. Lark bit down on her neck the exact moment he was buried deep in her. It caused Astrid to tremble, and it felt like he was slamming his dick into her soul.

“Fuck, Lark.” she breathed out. She slipped one arm away from his neck and tracked her nails down his arm, digging into the flesh.

Lark groaned in response and slammed her down harder. Astrid shuddered and her nails dug into both his arm and shoulder. They stilled for a couple moments, letting the intensity leave for a moment, neither wanting to cum just yet.

It felt like they hadn’t moved for hours, but it had only been a couple seconds. At that point Astrid tried to remember how much of the brownie they had eaten. Probably more than they should have...

After a few moments, they started to move against each other once more. They took on a slow pace, relishing the feel of everything. Astrid’s pussy felt like it was on fire. She was tingly all over and she could feel every inch of Lark.

It wasn’t long before their pace picked up and Lark had to move his hands to her hips. Their moans increased in volume as they fucked faster and harder. After a few moments, Lark pulled her completely off of him.

Astrid pouted, ready to question him on it, when he flipped her over and hovered her over the coffee table. Astrid slammed her hands down on it and locked her legs around his waist the best she could.

Lark kept a tight grip on her thighs, making sure he wouldn’t drop her. She could feel the tip press against her and one of her hands curled into a fist. And with a quick buck of his hips, he was back inside her and Astrid let out a cry, her thighs tightening around his waist. Lark adjusted her slightly before pulling out and pushing back in again. That angle felt even better.

Astrid moaned her approval and she could picture the smile that was on his face. With the position okay’d, Lark tightened his grip on her thighs, his nails starting to dig into the supple flesh, and then set about with a fast pace.

She cried out as intense waves of pleasure rolled through her with each thrust. She rocked her hips in time with his, causing him to reach deeper and hit her where she needed.

They moaned as they both neared their peak, picking the pace up as they did so. One of Lark’s hands had found its way to her breast, and he reached for her nipple and twisted it firmly between his thumb and index finger. Astrid’s thighs trembled as she let out a long, low moan.

He teased her nipple for a bit longer, pulling it, rubbing it, and circling it before trailing his fingers down lower. They slid past her hips, tracing the bone and down multiple scars until he reached her pussy.

His index finger curled down and started to rub gently against her clit. Astrid nearly collapsed under him, dropping down to her elbows and bringing Lark down with her. He took a second to adjust himself before bringing his other hand to pull her legs off from around him before sliding down to her throat and pulling her up, pressing her back into his chest.

Lark then fixed his sitting situation, deciding to sit cross legged. He leaned back into the couch and started to rock his hips again. Astrid moaned softly and brought a hand up to cover the one around her throat. She immediately stepped up the pace and pressed her fingers against his to get his to close around her throat just a tad tighter. Lark was only ever rough with her when they were high, or he was letting off steam, so she took advantage of it every chance she could.

She leaned into him as the tingling reached her eyes and her clit buzzed around his finger. She brought her free hand up to her titty and began to tease her nipple, increasing her pleasure. Before too long, she came thunderously. She let out a loud cry as she trembled in Lark’s arms.

He came not too long after her, and the warmth of his seed added a whole new sensation for Astrid.

They sat there like that for several moments, both twitching and breathing heavily. At some point, they both were confused as to whether the twitching was from the sex or the pot.

Before too long, Astrid pulled herself off Lark, frowning at the loss of him. However, she needed to use the bathroom. And she was thirsty. And hungry.

She walked over to her purse and handed him one of her credit cards. “Order pizza, and after we eat we should go again.”

Lark nodded, a huge grin on his face. “Yeah, that sounds good. We should also probably get condoms.”

Astrid shrugged. “I think we’re safe to keep raw dogging it.” He frowned slightly at her and she rolled her eyes. “Alright, but after the pizza.”

He nodded his head in affirmation and Astrid couldn’t help but smile at him. She loved Lark dearly. She had a hard time showing it at times, but she hoped he knew. She was sure he did.

She stepped closer and pressed a kiss to his lips, a slow, sweet one. They eventually broke away and then Astrid was off to the bathroom and Lark was grabbing his phone from the coffee table and putting in a mobile order for pizza.


	5. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More vent, yay;;; This was a lot more personal and I couldn't really fit with any of my OCs, so this particular vent features my sona.
> 
> CW/TW: Stalking, Identity Crisis
> 
> (Left to Right: Suki, Plum & Bug. Art by @bitter-plum-art on tumblr and @papertosh on Insta)

As soon as Suki walked through the door, they made direct eye contact with him. They kept their expression stoic, quickly turning into the hallway and walking towards the sever's station. They didn’t know he’d be working tonight. They should’ve. He always worked weekends. Their stomach started to knot, a hard ball forming in the pit of their stomach as their hands began to shake.

_ The Hanged Man, See No Evil. _

Their jaw set as their fangs dug into the skin of their lip. What utter bullshit.... What kind of cryptic bullshit was that? What did he think sending them a weird, cryptic, “poetic” message would do? And to send one to the other two? Suki didn’t care for that, not at all....

With a sigh, they walked up to the front, greeting their friends and coworkers as they set their bag down, then proceeded to head towards the back once more to get dressed.

The uniform was easy to put on, and they did it quickly. They then went into the server’s station to make themselves a drink, a cucumber water; they were trying to get better about drinking water and cut back on their soda/caffeine intake.

Their hands were trembling.

As they plopped the cucumbers in the glass and reached for the ice scoop, they heard the dish bin get slammed down and a chill ran down their spine as they felt eyes on them.

He was there.

They didn’t dare turn around.

Thankfully he didn’t stick around to stare but so long. Once they felt his eyes leave, Suki turned around to fill their glass with water. They almost dropped the glass in the sink.

Their head was pounding, their stomach was doing flips, and they felt like they could puke.

They set the water down on the table in the server’s station and ripped the paper off of a straw, sticking it in and casually tossing the paper to the side, towards the trash can. They took a long sip before reaching for the pill bottle on the counter, pressing down on the cap and unscrewing it. The grabbed two excedrin and then closed the bottle. Taking another sip of water, they popped the pills in their mouth and swallowed. The orthodontist today was rough, they didn’t need creepy stalker man on top of it. At least they could kill their headache.

They took another sip of water, soothing the strange feeling in their throat. It was still new to them to swallow pills; they still had to fight off the innate fear that tried desperately to claw its way to the surface. Why their preschool teachers thought it was a good idea to give four year olds hard candy, they would never understand. But at least now they were working past it.

Suki made their way back up to the front, just in time for their first table to walk in. A 5 top. Great. Seems like this is how their Friday night was going to go.

Once they were seated, Suki greeted them warmly. Two of the five were still on their way, but they all wanted water, and 3 iced coffees. Easy. They went to the back and put in the iced coffee orders and grabbed a tray. They set everything up before making the waters and bringing them out to the table. Once that was done, they went back into the kitchen, walking to the sushi bar and grabbing the three containers that held the coffee grounds.

Eyes.

They made quick work of walking back to the sever’s station. They uncapped the coffee and poured the grounds into the brewer and poured hot water into all three. They then turned around to make three glasses of ice, for the coffee.

Eyes.

Pressure.

Presence.

_ Stop stop stop stop  _ **_stop._ **

Once the glasses were done, Suki turned around and, lo and behold, there he was. He was pretending to look at the coffee they were brewing. Suki slid past him, trying to keep  _ some _ form of distance from him in the confined space, but he had started to turn around, making the space smaller and almost  _ touching _ them. They did their best to not grimace, focusing on getting their tray prepped.

They could see him out of the corner of their eyes, taking his time putting ice in his cup, moving  _ so much  _ **_slower_ ** than usual. Standing in front of the soda machine and just  **_staring._ **

Eyes. Eyes.  **_Eyes._ **

_ The Hanged Man, See No Evil. _

Suki was quick to walk out of the sever’s station, plastering a warm, welcoming,  **_fake_ ** smile on their face.

Their customers were nice. Suki wished they could enjoy them....

It shouldn’t  _ be _ like this. They shouldn’t have this overwhelming sense of  _ dread _ coming into their place of work. They felt safer walking the downtown city streets alone at night than in their own workplace.

Every single male/male-presenting person they had interacted with/met lately had just been...  _ awful. _ Of course, male-presenting people always set off at  _ least _ one or two red flags, they all did. Every single one of them. That was normal, even though it  _ shouldn’t be. _ You just have to ignore them before you can properly judge a person. That’s what they did with this guy.

He set off some flags. The three of them thought he might just be weird. Nothing wrong with weird. He barely talked. Could  _ barely  _ make eye contact with them. They talked about DND one night, and so he made a Discord account so he could join in a campaign.

That’s when it started. He friended Suki and Bug, but did absolutely  _ nothing _ with Plum. He started messaging Suki. Just a sentence a night. Never replied to anything Suki said. One night, he sent them a compliment. Being polite, they thanked him. Then they changed their hair. It was the first time they had ever dyed it. They were so excited.

They came in to do the numbers for the restaurant that night, and as they were leaving, one of the managers walking with them, as he always did. (Previous employees had been attacked at night, so he went out with all the servers to make sure they got to their cars safe). They turned to wish the others a good night. He looked up, said some garbled nonsense, not even really words, something akin to a verbal keysmash, and went back to the dishes. Their manager laughed his fucking ass off. Suki simply raised an eyebrow as they furrowed together and let out a weird chuckle, mostly laughing because their manager was losing his mind and that  _ always _ made them laugh.

“What was that?” he had asked as they walked out the door, before it had even closed behind them.

“I have no idea.”

That night he sent them a message, saying he was “taken aback”. It had made them slightly uncomfortable but they said thank you anyway. In all honesty, they thought it was kind of funny. Did he have a crush? After only talking to them a grand total of 5 times, each of those times just being one sentence from the both of them? They had to admit, it was a little ridiculous.

Then he had asked them out to lunch, and Suki was just... taken aback. It was unexpected. They... barely knew each other? He couldn’t even  _ look them in the eye. _ They meant to reply, they really did, but they just kept forgetting, and every way they tried to phrase it in their head just sounded mean so they just.... didn’t.

The bell in the back dinged, drawing Suki out of their thoughts. Their food was ready. They let out a huff and stood up from the server’s table and walked towards the back. One roll combo and four dinner combos, three of which had tempura. This was gonna be fun to bring out...

They grabbed a tray and started to set two of the bento boxes on it, the ones that were ready. They had to finagle with it a bit, trying to find space to put the tempura sauce.

Pressure.

Presence.

_ Eyes. _

He walked up behind them and stood there. They were off to the side, leaving the small walkway clear. He could’ve easily walked by. Out of the corner of their left eyes they could see him flipping the dish bin. Why wasn’t he walking by?

_ Stop staring stop staring stop staring stop staring stop staring st _ **_op staring stop staring stOP STARING STOP STARING STOP STARING!!!!_ **

They finished putting what they could on the tray, picked it up along with another box with their other hand, and walked out of the kitchen.

_ He followed right behind. _

Suki plastered a smile on their face.

It shouldn’t be like this... They shouldn’t feel scared to be in the back, thinking this fucking  _ freak _ is going to come up and shank them if they weren’t careful. Their chef shouldn’t have to be waiting by the bathroom everytime he goes, holding a knife and waiting for him to come out with a gun. These complete, asinine, awful,  _ insane _ and downright  **_predatory_ ** interactions they’ve been having with men shouldn’t be making them question their sexuality, their  _ gender _ .

For a while now, a couple months at least, Suki had been questioning their gender. They had never really felt comfortable in their body, and whether that was from all the bullying or the dysphoria.. that was something they figured a therapist could help them with, whenever they had the time to find one. But now.... they weren’t sure.

_ Maybe I’m not nonbinary. _

_ I don’t want to come across masculine in any way. _

_ I don’t want to be associated with  _ **_them._ **

_ Maybe I’m cis. _

_ Maybe. _

_ Maybe. _

_ Maybe. _

_ Maybe. _

**_Maybe....._ **

They had talked about it recently, on the ride home from work one night with Plum and Bug. Maybe part of the problem was they still thought along the lines of the binary - viewing being nonbinary as some sort of in between of masculine and feminine, male and female. But could they really be blamed? It’s how they were raised to think. It’s what society wanted. It’s how things  _ were _ and they weren’t going to change so quickly over night, not here, not now,  _ especially _ not in the south, where they lived.

Either way, all these interactions were making them question everything about themselves. Sure, Suki had never been the fondest of men in the first place; they’d only been in two relationships, both with men, both abusive, one long term and recent and still a very much open,  _ festering _ wound.

Men made them uncomfortable.

Men pushed their boundaries.

Men hurt them one too many times.

Men were borderline  _ repulsive _ at this point.

_ Maybe I’m a lesbian... _

_ Maybe I should start identifying as that. _

_ Maybe. _

_ Maybe. _

**_Maybe._ **

The night dragged on. He continued to come to the server’s station. Suki’s trembling never ceased; it slowed, but it never stopped. They came close to dropping glasses and dishes and trays multiple times. They bought food, hoping that would be the solution, but he came back so many times. He checked the dishes more often. He made small,  _ very small _ trips to return the dishes to their proper places, trips he could’ve easily, and  _ usually _ would condense, he continued to fill up his drink as slow as possible, and more frequently than normal.

Suki couldn’t eat.

They didn’t feel comfortable.

They didn’t feel safe.

_ The Hanged Man, See No Evil. _

After Suki’s silence, he latched onto Bug. He posted music, raps specifically, in the group chat they had, and he messaged Bug whenever they worked together, just like he had with Suki. It was funny. The raps were terrible; the beats were okay, but his voice and lyrics were just... Let’s just say it sent the trio off to other planes of existence.

As he messaged Bug, he got aspects of the three of them confused, mixing them into one being and projecting them onto Bug. While Bug did take dance classes, they never mentioned them at work, Suki had, multiple times, loudly. Plum plays the cello. Both Plum and Bug draw. He once complimented Bug on how artistic they were, thinking it was crazy that they “dance, play the cello, and draw.” It was hilariously bad. A poor attempt. They laughed about it for days.

Eventually, he asked Bug out as well. Bug, of course, turned them down. They were very polite about it. He sent an odd... poetic message that made no sense. Then, the next day, he posted a new rap in the chat, that had other people in it as well, it was their group’s DnD chat afterall.

It was a diss rap.

He mentioned them by name, twice.

He talked about murder.

It wasn’t so funny anymore.

The red flags grew larger, brighter,  **blaring.**

They laughed nervously and weren’t too eager to go into their next shift after that.

He later sent Bug another song, this time to their DMs. It was their name in all caps. After writing, creating, and posting such an angry, hateful,  _ terrifying _ track in a public group chat, he made a song about how they were meant to be but there was *~*something*~* between them and keeping them apart. They told him his songs were making them uncomfortable. They weren’t as nice that time. They had to be blunt. They told him to stop.

A couple days later, at 4 a.m., he sent all three of them his final messages and, supposedly, deleted Discord.

They blocked him just to be safe.

They couldn’t take any risks.

They’ve been through this before, multiple times.

They knew what to do.

They knew what needed to be done.

It shouldn’t be like this.

They shouldn’t have to put up with this.

Suki shoved back any feeling of dread, anxiety,  _ panic _ \- they had a job to do. They needed to push through. They couldn’t afford to have a panic attack. They couldn’t show any sign of weakness. Not around him. They’d been through this before. They knew how to deal with stalkers. They’d had three in the past. They just needed to push down the panic. They needed to ignore it.  _ She  _ **_needed...._ **

The end of the night couldn’t come quickly enough. When it did, Suki was grateful. They sat down with their receipts, doing their readings and chatting idly with Plum, Bug, and Hail. Once all their stuff was done and they were clocked out, they sat at the server’s table. They wanted to speak to their manager, but they needed to wait for  _ him _ to leave.

They sat there, quietly, on their phones as they waited. It was nice. It was peaceful. It was what they needed after today.

“Alright, hope y’all have a good night.”

His voice made their stomach drop. A pain, sharp like a knife, twisted into Suki’s heart as fear and dread and panic and terror gripped them in an instant. They didn’t look up. They couldn’t. They continued to scroll through Twitter.

_ When had he walked up? _

_ She didn’t hear him. _

She heard him walk away though, his footsteps heavy against the laminate floor. He was probably pissed he got no response.

Drama queen.

He was a big drama queen. He thought he was an important figure in their lives. How could he be though? They only knew him for, cumulatively, 2 days. The only thing he had done was made the three of them nervous around white cars and fill them with dread when they came in to work at night. One could argue that that was an impact, but it was nothing new to the trio. They’d been stalked before, multiple times. They had a  _ restraining order _ on someone. They knew what needed to be done.

They shouldn’t  _ have _ to know.

It wasn’t long before their manager was done with his side work and he was joining them at the front of the restaurant. They then proceeded to tell him everything in great detail. He didn’t emote as they talked, voicing their concerns and Suki trying to keep themself calm and in check.

“In his message to me, he told me that he could handle a no, but not silence. Clearly he  _ can’t _ handle a no, seeing as he wrote a diss track about Bug when they politely,  **_politely,_ ** turned him down.”

Once they were all done, he sat there for a moment before shaking his head. “Man, I wish y’all had told me before he left!”

“We wanted to wait until he was gone. This isn’t our first rodeo, we know what we need to do to stay safe.” Plum said.

“Yeah, yeah I know. But man, I wish I had known. I’d’ve went and “talked” to him. You know...” He didn’t use air quotes, but they were implied in his tone. “Y’all... You guys know we’re all like family around here. We’re close. I’m here to look out for ya. I’ll talk with Billiford about it. We’ll take care of this.”

“Yeah, I talked to Billium before he left, but I couldn’t say too much cause he just  _ kept _ walking by.” Plum said. “He said he was going to talk to you so..”

“Yeah, I’ll remind him. I’ll make sure to remind him. Man...  _ maaan _ I really wish y’all had told me earlier.”

“We don’t want you killing a man.” Bug said with a laugh.

“I’d bail you out.” Suki said immediately.

“I think we all would.” Timothy replied, taking a pull from his “addiction stick” as he referred to it.

They chatted for a bit longer before they all walked out. The parking lot was desolate and Suki felt themselves breathe a little easier. Their manager walked the three of them to their car and watched as they got in. They then began to make their way home, keeping an eye out for white cars.

_ The Hanged Man, See No Evil. _


End file.
